Betrayal
by Bane2888
Summary: Wall Sina is breached and Levi want's to know why Eren has betrayed them. LeviXEren/Oneshot/Lemon/Mature


The sound of boots echoed through the dank underground dungeon as Captain Levi made his way to the cell at the far end. He hated it down here, its was dark, damp and the smell was suffocating. He approached the two guards stationed either side of the cell. Coming to attention at his presence and saluting him

"Leave us." He told them firmly.

They hesitated. "Sir we have orders to..."

"I said leave us." Levi repeated once more.

"Yes. Captain." Both the guard said in unison.

Despite his stature Levi had never had any problem keeping command. His orders were rarely questioned. He watched the guards walk past the cells and up the staircase at the end. Leaving him alone with the prisoner. The only prisoner being held in this dungeon.

"Good evening Eren." Levi said with an emotionless voice.

Eren was kneeling at the back of the cell, wearing nothing but his uniform trousers, dirtied by the cell floor. His ankles strapped to the floor, his arms chained at the wrist above either side of his head, a mouth guard held between his teeth, all precautions necessary to stop him inflicting pain on himself. They were also in the deepest point inside of wall Sina, even in Titan form Eren would have difficulty escaping from here.

Eren didn't move or react to Levi's arrival, his head hanging down staring at the floor. Levi took out a set of keys and unlocked the main door to the cell, it creaked loudly as it opened, irritating him, was it so hard to keep these damn things oiled? Eren's head tilted slightly at the noise from the opening cell, but he showed no other reaction.

"Eren." Levi called. Eren continued to ignore him. _Why? Why did you do this? Why would you betray us like this_. These questions burned in his mind desperate for answers. Levi approached him and he still maintained his position.

"Look at me." Levi commanded, out of frustration.

Eren raised his head, Green eyes staring up at Levi, his face emotionless.

Levi's breath caught in his throat, eyes once so intense with passion and determination, now looked at him dimly, lost and forgotten. Ignoring the filthy floor Levi knelt down on one knee in front of him. He stared intently into those eyes, trying to read his soul, gain even a glimmer of understanding for Eren's actions.

"Armin has a theory." Levi told him changing tact.

There was a slight glimmer of emotion on his face at the mention of his childhood friends name. Gone as soon as it appeared.

"He has a theory that you can no longer become a titan."

Still no reaction.

"Somehow they have taken this ability from you. It's a theory I want to test."

Eren still didn't react, simply continuing his lifeless stare.

Levi ground his teeth, growing more annoyed, standing up, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why Eren. After everything we have been though. Why would you betray us like this."

Levi stood and paced the prison cell trying to alleviate his building annoyance.

"Wall Sina has been breached, at dawn the Titans will come, and there is no where left to run. Everyone is going to die Eren. Everyone!"

Eren remained impassive.

Without a moment of hesitation Levi walked back over to Eren. Grabbing a fistful of hair he held his face as he brought his knee up to smash into the side of it brutally. Eren gasped in pain, but nothing happened, no titan steam or light. He didn't change.

"Perhaps it is true then, you can no longer become a Titan?" Levi asked, staring at his face watching the slow formation of a bruise appear on his cheek.

Levi found himself oddly disappointed, a little part of him had come down here hoping to die, tomorrow he would join the others and fight, he would have to witness more death, so many more would die before he would, he wouldn't be able to save them. For a moment he stared down at his hands wondering why he was so gifted with ODM gear and pairing blades. It only meant that he would just keep living in this hell, outliving everyone around him.

Levi unclipped the mouth guard preventing Eren from biting his own tongue, tossing it aside. He walked over to him grabbing his shoulders roughly, bringing his face in close. "There is no where left to run Eren everyone will die, either fighting or they will hide in the underground and starve."

"Speak." Levi commanded when Eren remained silent.

"Where is Mikasan?" Eren asked, his voice dry and hoarse.

"What does it matter? She will die tomorrow with the rest of us."

Eren looked away at these words.

Taking foolish pity on him Levi answered his question. "She is also being held captive, we cannot trust where her loyalties lie. Tomorrow Morning I will release her, she can choose to stand with us and fight or try and save you either way her death is an almost certainty."

Eren looked back at Levi. Giving him a single nod in gratitude for the information before adding. "I'm sorry."

Levi stepped around Eren, kicking out the bolts to the ankle guards and pulling Eren to his feet so they could stand face to face. His legs shook but he bared his own weight.

"Make me believe you are sorry Eren, explain to me this utter insanity. What did you find in your father's basement?"

Eren remained silent.

"Humanity will end tomorrow because of you, I will be dead in a few hours at least give me an explanation."

Eren shook his head slightly still holding his silence.

Levi sighed and leant his forehead on Eren's shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of weakness. He looked up again, his dark eyes, that had already seen too much death and destruction, imploring Eren to give up his secrets. For the longest moment they stared at each other neither man able to read the other.

Eventually Levi gave into his maddening urges, tilting his head and brushing his lips against Eren's, who hesitated only briefly before returning the kiss. This is what Levi wanted, this was why he was here, he knew he could gain no more information from him.

All he wanted was to lose himself in this man one last time, his betrayal almost meant nothing, with certain death bearing down. He just wanted to embrace Eren once more, his scent, the way he tasted, how he felt. Levi wanted it all. For several month they had conducted their relationship in secret, but now that also meant nothing. It didn't matter that guards may check on them at any moment. It had all been for nothing, every fight, every death, every hardship was all a waste.

Levi pushed these thoughts away, instead deepened their kiss, trying to forget all of this and just live in the moment, live every second if he had to. Eren didn't try to pull away, instead his arms strained against their restraints as he tried to push his body against Levi's, desperate to increase their contact. Levi moved in closer bringing their bodies flush, he ran his hands up Eren's bare muscular back and into his brunette hair, breaking their kiss he reached up unlocking each of the wrist guards, Eren's arm dropped to his side and they stared at each other for a long moment, uncertainty etched on Levi's face. If Eren wished to escape, now was the chance, he was no longer restrained. However Eren ignored any chance of freedom and grabbed the front of Levi's white shirt and continued their kiss, it was passionate and desperate, each man trying to take something from the other.

Eren slipped his hands between them, and ripped open Levi's shirt in one swift moment, his buttons scattering around the cell haphazardly, giving Eren access to his skin, Eren ran his hands over his back and chest trying to touch every inch of him, he raked his nails as Levi bit his ear and sucked hard at his collarbone, turning the skin pink, Eren moaned, the noise echoing of the walls of the cell.

Levi pulled him over to the cot bed designed for prisoners, it was nothing more than an a wooden frame and straw mattress but it would do. Eren following his lead willingly, with a hard shove Levi pushed him down onto the bed, without wasting anytime levi slipped his fingers into Eren's waistband and slid his trousers down and off him, he took a moment to admire Eren, who now lay completely naked on his back, panting. The view was intoxicating.

Levi joined him on the bed, kneeling between Erens legs, he slipped two fingers into his mouth lazily covering them with saliva, before pushing them inside of Eren. Levi was rushing but he had no idea how long they would have, all he wanted to do was fuck Eren and he would do it with as little prep as possible. With his other hand he grabbed Eren's cock and began slow teasing movements, Erens back arched off the bed as his mouth opened in a silent moan, Levi added a third finger stretching him, his own cock ached, he was desperate to be inside this man to lose himself.

"More." Eren moaned. reaching up and trying to pull Levi down on top of him.

Levi resisted long enough to pull his fingers out and free his own erection, he slipped one arm under each one of Erens knee bending him upwards and positioned himself at his entrance. Eren was panting, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, they locked eyes and Levi was reminded of Eren's betrayal, of why they were here in this horrid dungeon, why this would be the last time he would get to do this, pushing these emotions aside, Levi pushed into Eren hard, ignoring his wince of pain and pulling back before slamming into him again and setting a hard pace. Eren didn't care, he was never one to back away from a little pain, he used it to enhance his pleasure, relished in it. He brought his own hands up and ran hard nails down Levi's back leaving marks in their wake, Levi tried to control the moans of pleasure he made, to no avail. Both men began losing themselves in blissful pleasure as they found a natural rhythm and their bodies became one. Levi freed one of his arms, choosing his body to keep Eren in position and grasp Erens cock, pumping hard, Eren threw his head back becoming a mess of moans and gasps.

"Look at me." Levi grunted out, he wanted to watch him come.

Eren's head snapped back up to stare his green eyes that had been been so dull before, were now full of lust and need piercing into Levi's eyes and making his soul ache. How had it gone so wrong.

Levi's movements began erratic and rushed as he got closer, his breathing coming hard, he could feel the familiar pressure building. He resisted the urge to close his eyes instead determined to watch Eren, he increased the movement of his hand pulling in a fast rough motion willing Eren to come, Erens hand reached out over the small bed scrabbling for something to hold onto.

"Come Eren." Levi ordered his voice husky, barely able to contain himself.

Eren groaned loudly as he came hard, spilling out across his own stomach and chest, Levi committed the moment to memory. Before losing himself to oblivion as he came hard inside of the other man while shouting out his name.

For a long time neither man moved, each trying to catch their own breath not wanting this moment to end.

It was Levi who pulled away first, standing up from the bed, he pulled his trousers back up, his shirt still open, exposing hints of scratch marks. He walked from the cell, leaving Eren lying prone and naked on the bed but returned a moment later carrying a wooden bucket of water and a clean rag. The water was cold, freezing even, but Eren didn't complain as Levi knelt beside the bed and used the wet rag to clean off his stomach and chest and around his thighs and ass. Eren pulled his trouser back on over damp skin and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Levi who remained kneeling on the floor next to him, wet rag still in hand.

"Is this what is right?" Levi asked, sorrow entering his voice. "Is this what humanity deserves?" He asked Eren, his eyes fixated on the floor.

Their was a long silence before Eren replied. "Yes."

Levi said nothing just nodded.

Eventually he stood, grabbing Eren under the forearm and pulling back towards the restraints, Eren didn't resist. He took his position from before kneeling at Levi's feet, Levi took great care in reattaching his wrist and and ankle restraints, he picked up the mouth guard and knelt before Eren. He gave him one last fleeting kiss, surprising Eren before clipping the mouth guard back in place.

Levi didn't look back as he walked from the cell, slamming the door behind him. he poured away the water, leaving the rag in the bucket.

"Guards." He called.

Within seconds both guards had returned, they eye'd his ripped shirt but wisely said nothing.

Levi ignored their salute as they returned to their original post.

Resisting the urge to look back at Eren, Levi made his way out of the dungeon his boots echoing against the floor once more.


End file.
